Ask Darkwing and Fearsome Five
by Soniccouples10
Summary: The Title says it all ! I OWN NO ONE BUT THE HOST!
1. Chapter 1

It was a calm night in the city of as the hero of said city drove to a old looking building in the bad part of town. "OK 240 elm street..Weird place to meet" Darkwing mumbled getting off the the building DW saw a arrow on the ground followed by another til they vanished up some steps...curiouslly he followed tem going up to the next floor.

When he got up there the masked Mallard looked around,it was a partly cosey apartment with a couch and a TV the place looked vrun down but otherwise OK."Just where am I suppost to be?" he mumbled before seeing another arrow pointing to another set of stairs dang there were alot in the building?!."God will I ever get where the blasted note told me about?!" he shouted to himself."Look up Dripwing!" a familiar voice said as blue met blue as a black masked figure stood at the top of the steps the duck was dressed in a yellow jacket with a red turtle neck underneath it,his fadora was red also instead of purple and his cape was black with red on the inside."Negaduck?" Darkwing asked confused as he got up the stairs looking around seeing Bushroot,Liquidator,Quackerjack and Megavolt? wha..."OK what the heck is going on here!?" the hero asked.

"We all got a letter to come here" Bushroot replied seemed he's the only one with manners towards the hero...not that Darkwing was complaining.

"OK then..where or who is our host?" the purple clad duck asked sitting in a chair that litterally had his name on it,the chair stood between Negaduck and the plant duck.

Megavolt pointed to the bathroom before saying "She went into the bathroom said she'll explain things when you got here" he said just as a female dog walked over her hair red and blue as she warn a black dress sitting into a chair of her own. "Great Darkwing's here!" the only girl in the room said happily smiling before sitting up straight saying "OK you six are here because you been chosen to answer questions from fans! yes you guys got fans ..and do a few dares Nothing inappropriate though And you got to answer them and do the dares nomatter what" the young woman said as the hero and villians looked at eachother in confusion.

They all looked at her before asking at the same time "What is your name?"

"OH My name is Soniccouples10 or Sonic as most call me " the female dog replied before yelping when the Liquidator got to close for comfort smirking "Say when this is over want to grab a burger?" he asked causing the other dog to blush "C-Can we focus on you answering the questions first..Then yes cute stuff" Sonic said as the villian sat right down again...this was gonna be along questions thing.

"Anyway..Sit back and we'll wait for the first sets of question and Dares" The blue and red haired hostess said stretching.

Author's note: The rules are in the chapter everyone I DON'T OWN DARKWING DUCK OR THE FEARSOME FIVE DISNEY DOES! P.S Post questions in my Private messages!


	2. Deleted and update

Ok guys just to double check or inform on the rules if you have a question and or dare you have to put them in my private messages Ok? I just don't want to get into trouble on here I don't know if the rules effect guests to the website or not..that's all guys p.s sorry but I had to delete that chapter because again sorry!


	3. Chapter 2 reposted

**OK Thankyou for redoing your questions in PMs! So here's the chapter! I OWN NO ONE BUT THE HOST THEY BELONG TO DISNEY! and again unless you're a guest ask the questions in the Private Messages! ..**

"How long do these things last? or how long does it take to get a question or dare?" Quackerjack asked as the jester clothed duck asked hanging upside down from his chair,Megavolt holding his friends feet so not to hit the ground,it had been fifteen minutes since they were informed about answering questions and Dares from fans ,frankly the jokester was getting bored of Hostess was getting bored too but answered while Yawning "Awhile" God where was the messagenger she had with those questions and dares?

They all looked hearing propellers and saw Gizmoduck?what was he doing here?

"Hey Gizmoduck you get the questions and dares?" the two colored haired female asked walking over to the metalic covered a nod the hero handed over three letters to the young woman who looked them over."Great four questions and a Dare Thanks Gizzy!" She said hugging the hero who blushed before leaving for more questions and dares leaving a weird object behind."OK" Sonic said sitting back down looking over the questions and dares .

"OK First question is to Bushroot from Nekoastral,Bushroot, is there someone you like or stalking?"

Everyone looked at the mutant plant duck who blushed "N-No I-I'm not stalking anyone but I do like Roda Dundrin...Though she hates me" the botinist said sadly tearing blowing into a hanky that Darkwing gave him grossing the hero out."I'll just skip to the dare for a sec until Reginald is done crying" the female said feeling sympathetic to the mutant...Oh boy this dare was bad "OK From Cheycartoongirl8,she dares DW to escape the fire from this three headed Dragon toy..Sorry Darkwing"

The purple clad duck gulped as the dog pushed a button on the far right head and started running from it when it spewed out flames,the masked mallard yelped ignoring the villians laughing at his expense."Yiha!" the mallard shouted flipping over the toy landing on it causing the dragon to break "HA! been through worst!" he shouted going back to his seat."Alright she got to questions from her aswell here they are" Sonic said clearing her throat before telling the questions"

"1) Bushroot, a lot of fans pair you and Likky as a couple ,I do myself, what are your thoughts on that? And have you actually thought about getting with Liquidator?

2) Quackerjack same question as Bushroot with Megavolt. ,I am also a MegsxQuacky person, And I know you are with that Claire chick, how does that affect your 'relationship' with her?"

All four of the fearsome five looked freaked out backing away from eachother as Negaduck laughed his head off while Darkwing tried to hold back a laugh of his own."OK..one me and Liquidator are just friends!" Bushroot started after shaking his head clear gestering between himself and the water cannine."second No ..though he is rather good looking I'm saying that as a friend."he added quickly when Likky looked at him.

"Quackerjack your answer to your question?" Sonic asked the jester dressed villian.

"I'm just friends with Sparky!" he said as his friends growled "DON'T CALL ME SPARKY!"

"Second! That's none of your buisiness" Quackerjack pouted ignoring his friend.

"ALRIGHT! Next question goes to Negaduck from damonika2009 She askes...

Negaduck, besides your chainsaw, what's your other favorite weapon?,Oh this'll be good" the hostess said with a giggle.

The yellow jacket dressed Mallard leaned back in thought,that was a tough one "Uhh...I'd have to say I LOVE to use my bazooka gets as much results" he said chuckling evilly.

"Well that's it for the questions! we'll just have to wait for more and hope the fans keep the questions and dares comming." Sonic said stretching as they started waiting.

**Author's note: OK ANY flames will be used on the campfire for smores!**


End file.
